


Just In Time

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And, Lord, she found me just in time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Time

“Stiles,” Scott hissed, turning another dark corner in the warehouse his friend was supposedly being kept in. _“Stiles.”_

“Do you hear him?” Kira whispered behind him. Scott shook his head and dropped down into a moving crouch. He could hear a familiar heartbeat, weak and pounding somewhere in the building, and he started to move towards it.

“Stiles,” Scott said, a little bit louder as he got closer. The heartbeat picked up, and Scott straightened before turning around the corner and finding Stiles in the middle of a large, empty room, chained to the floor. Scott held the chains while Kira slashed through them.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, helping Stiles to stand. He pulled one of Stiles’ arms around his shoulders and started to half-drag him out of the room.

“Just ducky,” Stiles answered. “Good thing you were here.”

“Stiles, I’m so sorry,” Scott whispered, heading back the way they came, Kira watching their backs. “I didn’t know-”

“I’m good,” Stiles interrupted, patting at Scott’s wrist. “All good. No worries.”

Scott stopped and hugged him close, conscious of the smell of blood somewhere near Stiles’ left hip. Stiles froze in surprise, just for a second, before moving to embrace him in return. Scott squeezed him tightly.

“You’re gonna be alright,” Scott promised. He clapped Stiles on the back and let him go. Stiles let Scott half-lift him over the raised metal lip of a doorway.

“Of course I am,” Stiles answered, and Scott grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
